


Virginity patrol

by twistedmiracle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: An Untapped Magical State, Draco's 23rd birthday party is in full swing when, Draco's virginity?, However shall our boys solve the pesky problem of, Is Dangerous Indeed!, M/M, TM's drabbles, an uninvited guest has terribly surprising news
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 20:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedmiracle/pseuds/twistedmiracle
Summary: With friends like these…





	Virginity patrol

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -*&^&*- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A party in full swing: dancing, drinking, cocaine snorted discreetly in the back bedroom. Draco swirling through the center. His barely diaphanous, smoky grey robe a true match for his eyes. His flat: perfect. His glittering friends: obediently wearing only white or black.

Twenty-three tonight and he could not have been happier. The world was his oyster. He sipped his lemon martini and turned to smile winningly at the newest guest through his front door. 

His smile froze in half. The new "guest" turned out to be the side of a short, armed, uniformed Auror. 

Swallowing reactions, Draco stepped forward.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -*&^&*- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Someone's high-pitched giggle broke abruptly. Draco wore a professional smile before the Auror finished turning toward him. "Is there a problem, Auror… Potter?"

"Mr Malfoy." Potter's nod implied a bow. "DMLE understands a wizard at this residence has tonight acquired the prime age of twenty-three years, in an… untapped magical state."

"Goodnight, Draco!" Astoria trilled, and Draco watched, dumbstruck, as guests murmured goodbyes and headed for his door and Floo. Soon he was alone in his flat with lonely decorations, warming booze for fifty and a broad-shouldered, calmly confident Harry Potter.

"You've _ruined_ my party." Anger seeped into his voice.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -*&^&*- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I'm sorry sir, but you're in magical emergency."

Reckless with anger and a residual high from the brilliance that had been his party, Draco jabbed at Potter's chest for emphasis. "Bollocks. This is harassment. You hate me! You're obviously here solely to ruin my night. My magic is _perfect_. I'll prove it by throwing you into the street!"

"Sir," Potter replied patiently, and Draco nearly erupted. 

"Stop feigning respect, arsehole!"

"It isn't feigned!" Potter yelped, finally impatient. "Are you really still a virgin?"

"What?" Draco perched on the white couch. "How is that your business?" he asked, voice regaining firmness.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -*&^&*- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Sir," Potter began, and now Draco heard the softness there, " _that's_ the untapped magical state. Twenty-three's prime. You can't remain virginal, your magic could spiral."

Potter took Draco's hands. Wands dangled awkwardly, left and right. Potter's skin felt rough and warm.

"Seventeen's prime," Draco realized. Potter's eyes were green as warm summer's grass. Draco imagined picnics before a headshake returned his sense.

"Nineteen too," Potter sighed. "But virginity only becomes dangerous at twenty-three."

Staring, Draco paused stupidly before his challenge arose. "Wasn't wrecking my party counter-productive?"

"Had you wanted an old friend I wouldn't need to be here."

"I…."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -*&^&*- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I know this is sudden, Mr Malfoy, but…."

Potter paused, staring into Draco's eyes. Wordless, pinned like a butterfly, Draco knew he should question, insist, desist. But instead he held onto Potter's roughwarm hands, waiting.

"Shit," Potter eventually muttered, and pressed Draco's personal space. "Wanna kiss you so bad," he mumbled and Draco couldn't even nod before dry lips were on his and big hands were in his hair and the small of his back and he scooted 'til they fell onto the couch, wands on the floor, legs awkward over the arm, erections throbbed together and who was moaning?

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -*&^&*- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco never hated a robe, or a couch, more. He'd have Apparated them into the bedroom, but their wands were lost to the floor and separation was unacceptable.

"If I beg, will you fuck me?" Potter whispered into his neck. 

"Begging's unnecessary, but don't you want…."

"To top? Desperately. Second?" 

"Maybe, but… my friends must feel so awkward. Should I owl?"

"Er…." 

"What," Draco snapped, suddenly cold.

"Your friends, called me."

"I… what?"

"Said you were a virgin. Thought I might, help?"

"Merlin," Draco sighed relief, throwing arms back around Harry, "is nothing sacred?"

"Friendship?" Harry tried.

"Bedroom," Draco agreed.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -*&^&*- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Finis_


End file.
